imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Newb Runner
I'm a newb runner was a mini IAS tournament for newcomers hosted by Ashdragon90 and Zaydskate which only featured one game: Spyro the Dragon. The tournament took place on Imanewbrunner and started May 1st, 2012 with a total of 16 competitors and one replacement. Unlike the previous two IAS tournaments, there were no seeds and instead contestants were picked by how many IAS tournaments they had participated in. (1 IAS = 0, 2 IAS = 1) The tournament was considered over with Group B having done their final match on July 15, 2013 and Group A doing their match a week later. However, on the 15 August 2014 the Final containing all finalists' videos was uploaded, with Zaydskate being the overall winner. The tournament was based on the IAS rules which involves 4 Rounds leading up to a 1 on 1 match to decide the victor. There were however differences such as each round giving almost all losing competitors a second chance each round. However the lack of completed matches and active competitors caused the rules to change each round to allow the tournament to progress. Round 1 Round 1 started on May 1st, 2012 and ended on June 6th, 2012. No videos were uploaded until May 12, 2012. The first match uploaded was between NoVaX9000 & ToddGamerPro. Round 1 was comprised of 6 matches per group, in which the two players in each group with the highest amount of points would advance to the next Round. There would also be a quadruble threat match between all 3rd place competitors in each group while the 4th places would eliminated from the tournament. Due to the lack of videos being uploaded to the channel for a long period of time, Ashdragon90 had declared that any who had not participated would be kicked while others would move on to Round 2. The rules were changed due to the amount of players left and no quadruble threat match was done. Group A Group B Group C Group D Round 2 Round 2 started on June 17th, 2012. Round 2 had 3 groups of 4 comprised of 6 matches per group. 99CrashBandicoot originally forfeited due to breaking his arm, but because the round had been extended for so long, he recovered before it ended, and was allowed back in. He never did any matches, anyway. As I'm A Speedrunner 7 was happening during this time, the majority of competitors were already occupied, and the tournament was considered to be on hold until they were available again. The same occurred for the 1st World Cup Speedruns Tournament. Due to the lack of videos being uploaded to the channel for a long period of time, Round 3 became the Final with the top two competitors from each group going through. The tables below show the results to the Round 2 matches, including some that were not uploaded, which were due to upload problems. Group A Group B Group C Round 3 (Final) Due to the lack of videos being uploaded to the channel for a long period of time, Round 3 became the final. Round 3 consisted of the top two competitors of each Round 2 group, a total of 6 competitors. It had been delayed initially due to CrystalFissure and DessertMonkeyJK being tied for second in their group. CrystalFissure decided to drop out of the tournament to make the process easier. At this point, NoVaX9000 had been inactive on Skype and the tournament was pushed to be finished, so he was kicked out. One year later... On June 30, 2013, about a year after the last video that was uploaded to the channel, Ashdragon90 and Zaydskate uploaded a video announcing that the finals would be held within 30 days. The plan was to split the final into two groups and then decide the final ranking for all competitors. The final was to beat Gnasty Gnorc (any%). Group B did their match first with Group A doing theirs a week later. However, due to how long it was taking for the final to be uploaded, DessertMonkeyJK upload Group B's side of the final on his channel and declared MuddyMaestro the winner. VideoGameRules645 was supposed to tell MuddyMaestro and DessertMonkeyJK about Group A doing their match and the overall results (he knew them because he competed in Group B and guest commentated in Group A), but this was not the case. Another Year Later... After another year, on the 15th of August, the complete video of the Final - containing both groups - was uploaded to the IANR channel. Overall, Zaydskate was the winner. Dessertmonkeyjk uploaded the full match of Group B on his channel, despite Group A doing their match, because he was not aware of this. Another year later, the complete final was uploaded, containing both groups' videos. Dropouts & Replacements During the tournament, many people decided to forfeit for one reason or another. Here are the ones who dropped out, why they did so, and who replaced them. *Katrinonus - Personal reasons. (Replaced by Instromation) *MrFraserFilms2009 - Kicked out before Round 2 for being inactive. *Gamesendy - Kicked out before Round 2 for being inactive. *EvilOmnimon - Kicked out before Round 2 for being inactive. *Nintendogen64 - Kicked out before Round 2 for being inactive. *Spikestuff95 - Claimed he could not be bothered doing his matches. *99CrashBandicoot - Broke his arm and was unable to compete, returned due to Round 2 taking so long that he recovered before the Round ended. *CrystalFissure - Forfeited his place to allow the tournament to progress without further complications. *NoVaX9000 - Kicked out before the Final for inactivity. Hacking Towards the end of Round 2, the channel was hacked into, with all of the uploaded videos being deleted. Fortunately, DessertMonkeyJK had copies of all the videos, and they were soon reuploaded. It was originally thought that CrashBandiSpyro12 was behind the hacking. It was then thought that it was done by the same person who hacked the IAS 7 channel. It is still unknown as to who hacked into the channel. Category:Other Tournaments